


The One Where Sirius Is Famous

by gracegraylove



Series: When two worlds meet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Author Remus Lupin, Awkward Flirting, Confident Remus Lupin, Falling In Love, Famous Sirius Black, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Internet Famous, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Sassy Remus Lupin, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove
Summary: Sirius Black is a well known Influencer, rich, good looking, spoiled, (not) funny.Remus Lupin was a hobby author, pretty poor, scarred and not very handsome, modest and witty.What happens if the two opposites meet?(Love happens if you couldn't guess)I can't do summaries, sorry. Just give it a try please. <3
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: When two worlds meet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089932
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	The One Where Sirius Is Famous

Remus Lupin was just standing in the line of the coffee shop, already in a bad mood. His morning went fucking shitty, he forgot his keys, lost his sock, spilled orange juice over his favourite jumper, forgot to clean his kitchen (and his mother was visiting him later), couldn't start his car, didn't bring the charger for his laptop and his favourite Internet cafe had a very long queue.

And then, just as the old man in front of him decided to order, having stood there at least fifteen minutes just looking at the wide muffin offer, someone screamed, "Oh my God, it's Sirius Black!", and just like that the whole shop broke into hysteria, everyone scrambling to get a picture, a touch, a 'hello', a something.

Remus rolled his eyes, of course he knew Sirius Black, _everyone_ knew him. Lily was not-so-subtly having a celebrity-crush on his best friend, James Potter and Severus was fancying his brother, Regulus. Even Dorcas, the cute girl with the braids, liked someone from Black's clique, her eye was set on Marlene McKinnon, the pretty dirty-blonde girl with blue streaks through her hair and probably self-cut bangs. Remus himself said _fuck it all_ , because those were celebrities, they would never have a chance, better not even fall for one of those stars that were unreachable. The one star that was very much sauntering into this cafe, flashing everyone a too-innocent-to-truly-be-innocent kind of grin, and walked up right to the counter,

"A large iced coffee, extra whipped cream for James and a green-"

But Remus wasn't _fucking_ having it, because he didn't just wait _an hour_ in this fucking queue to just get _flipped off_ by a _celebrity_.

"Nuh-uh, sorry Sir, you may be a celebrity, but I waited here in this f- in this line like, an hour, and you are _definitely_ _not_ going to just order what you want when I was about to."

The whole shop fell silent, including Black, turning to face Remus. The boy didn't even have the nerve to be ashamed or insecure, because he knew he was fucking right.

Sirius' eyes wandered over Remus, he bit his lip, before answering, "Yeah, but I _really_ gotta get going, so I'm sure you can let me order. No need to cause a scene, darling." And then he winked. Poor fool, probably he was going to seduce Remus into being quiet, but Remus just wasn't having it.

"Nope. I have somewhere to be, too, and _darling_ , I'm not the one making a scene with my entrance," with that, he turned to the barista.

"A Latte Macchiato, please, and put an extra shot of chocolate in it, will you?"

The barista blinked at him, stared for a moment, before grinning, "Of course Sir, coming right up. Name for the order?"

"Remus," he answered, already liking the barista and completely ignoring the burning gaze of Sirius Black.

"Of course, Remus, that'll be-"

"I'll pay."

A few people gasped, and Remus sighed, and turned to the celebrity before simply asking, "Excuse me?"

Black grinned again, "Let me pay for this," he leaned closer, tilting his head up to look at Remus, " _Remus._ "

Remus could've sworn that he saw a few phones being held in their direction and cursed internally, looked like he was going to be all over the internet tomorrow.

He could see the spark of desire in Sirius' eyes, and decided to play along. He leaned even closer, tilted his head to the left and leaned towards his ear, whispering, "I don't need charity, I am not as poor as I look, _Sirius_." And with that he straightened up, not at all missing the way Sirius's mouth dropped open and the way his jeans bulged, pulling the money out of his wallet without breaking eye contact, took his coffee from the counter and left the shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave Kudos if you liked it, lmk what you think in the comments! <3


End file.
